Girls
by katnissm83
Summary: Lily Luna Potter est à Serpentard, enfin... Elle est si timide et réservée que personne ne la remarque, et ses amies ont décidées de changer ça en lui offrant un Relooking.Que va t-il se passer si deux grands frères trop protecteurs s'en mêlent? Et si leur meilleur ami, Scorpius Malfoy s'y met aussi?


**Chapitre 1:**

_Quatre filles, quatre maisons, un groupe._

* * *

Coucou! Je m'appelle Maria et je vais présenter ma première Fan fiction dans l'univers de Harry Potter, c'est une Fiction dont le personnage principal est Lily Luna Potter et qui met aussi en scène:

\- Minerva Longdubat: fille de Neville Longdubat et de Luna Lovegood/Longdubat.

\- Rose Weasley: fille de Ronald Weasley et de Hermione Granger/Weasley.

\- Lavande Weasley: fille de Georges Weasley et de Pansy Parkingson/Weasley.

Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter et Albus Potter.

Les choses à savoir pour lire cette Fan Fiction:

\- Pansy et Georges sont mariés.

\- Lily à les cheveux noirs et est à Serpentard.

\- James et Albus sont à Griffondor.

\- James est en 7èmme année.

\- Albus est en 6ème année.

\- Lily est en 5ème année.

\- Scorpius est à Griffondor, en 6ème année.

\- Scorpius et Albus sont meilleurs amis.

Voilà, je crois que vous pouvez commencer à lire...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

_Quatre filles, quatre maisons, un groupe._

* * *

Lily Potter!

_Mmmmm... Je vois du courage... Beaucoup de courage, mais aussi un grand besoin de prouver que tu n'es pas comme les autres..._

_J'aimerai t'envoyer à Griffondor car tu es courageuse, mais tu ne te démarquerai pas..._

_Quand à Serdaigle, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, tu ne survivrai pas une semaine dans la maisons des studieux._

_Je ne peux pas te mettre à Pouffsoufle, tu est trop rusée pour ça... _

_Mais j'ai peur que tu ne prenne pas tes marques chez les Serpentards, la fille de Harry Potter est trop timide pour aller chez les Serpentards._

_Néanmoins... C'est la maison qui te conviendrai le mieux, tu pourrai te démarquer et changer la loi chez les Potter et les Weasley qui vont tous à Griffondors, ou presque..._

_C'est décidé._

_SERPENTARD!_

_Fais bien attention à ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds, Lily Potter._

* * *

Je faisais ce rêve toutes les nuits quand j'étais petite, mais ce rêve est devenu réalité quand, à onze ans j'ai intégré la maison des rusés.

J'ai maintenant quinze ans, et dans une semaine c'est les sélections de Quiddich.

L'année vient de commencer, j'ai déjà reçu cinq beuglantes de ma mère et quelques lettres de mon père me priant de ne plus jouer de mauvais tours aux autres élèves, mais c'est impossible, mes trois meilleures amies et moi ne pouvons plus nous passer de ces farces auxquelles James, mon grand frère nous avait initié dès notre première année, à partir de ce moment là nous avons enchaîné les blagues, et les retenues aussi...

Mes plus fidèles amies se nomment Rose Weasley, qui est ma cousine. Elle est à Serdaigle et aime étudier. Elle a des cheveux châtains incoiffable et des yeux couleur chocolat, comme sa mère: Hermione Granger/Weasley, de son père elle ne tient que le goût des farces, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'êtres l'élément phare de Serdaigle. Rose n'arrêterai jamais de soutenir ses amies, même contre tout l'or du monde.

Vient ensuite Minerva, Minerva Longdubat, elle est la fille de Neville Longdubat et de Luna Lovegood/Longdubat, elle est tête en l'air, mais est à Griffondor.

Minerva est blonde et à de grands yeux rêveurs, elle est de petite taille et ne porte jamais son uniforme de Griffondor sans l'avoir customisé auparavant.

Ma troisième et dernière meilleure amie se nomme Lavande Weasley, qui est quand à elle à Pouffsoufle, au grand dépit de ses parents, George Weasley et Pansy Parkinson/Weasley **( N.D.A: Oui, vous avez bien entendu, George et Pansy sont mariés)**. Lavande est la personne la plus fidèle à ses amies que je n'ai jamais connu, elle aime le chocolat et les bonbons moldus. Lavande est très coquette et tente tant bien que mal de discipliner ses cheveux aubruns.

Bref, ce matin là est un matin comme les autres, mis à part les sélections qui approchent, nous sommes samedi et je compte m'entraîner au lieu d'aller à Près- au-Lard.

Je me lève et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que les autres filles de mon dortoir ne la monopolise, je ne suis pas longue: un douche rapide, des vêtements de sport et dix minutes plus tard je sors et me rend dans la grande salle ou mes amies doivent m'attendre.

En effet, elles sont là, en arrivant près d'elles je me rends compte qu'elles ont l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Oups.

Lily! Tu as vue l'heure?! Me hurle Lavande.

Ben, il est huit heures pourquoi, je répond, perdue.

Non! Il est huit heure dix et ce matin on a un programme chargé, me lance Minerva.

Là, je ne comprend plus.

Me suis-je trompé de jour?

Non, nous sommes bien samedi pourtant.

Elles débloquent.

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez, je dois m'entraîner pour les sélections qui sont la semaine prochaine, on est samedi et j'ai toute la journée devant moi, leur dis-je.

On va à Près-au-Lard aujourd'hui Lily, et toi aussi d'ailleurs... Me chuchote Rose, qui est derrière moi.

Ha... C'était prévu?

On vient de décider que tu venais avec nous, mais avant...

Rose me lance un regard plus que significatif sur ma tenue et je me rappelle soudainement le pari que j'ai perdu il y a tout juste une semaine.

Je dois laisser les filles me relooker et changer ma garde robe.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Je dois faire une tête de scroutt depuis cinq minutes car Lavande finit par me tirer doucement par le bras pour m'emmener dans son dortoir, mes deux autres prétendues meilleures amies nous suivent.

Cela fait exactement une heure trente-huit que je me laisse malmener par les filles.

Au début elles m'ont arraché la moitié des cheveux en les coiffant, puis elles les ont tirés dans tout les sens pour me faire des bigoudis, puis elles ont vaporisé un truc bizarre dessus.

Quand je leur ai fais remarqué que ce serait plus simple _-et moins douloureux-_ de le faire comme des sorcières que nous sommes, elle m'ont regardé comme si j'était folle, et ont finit par me répondre que je devais me mêler de mes affaires et de les laisser travailler parce qu'elles avaient beaucoup de travail.

Bref, ensuite elle m'ont appliqué une crème sur le visage, puis une autre, puis elle m'ont épilé les sourcils _-Merlin que c'est douloureux-_ en m'expliquant qu'il faudrait le refaire toutes les semaines à peu près _-elles me prennent pour qui, je veux bien servir de poupée occasionnellement mais c'est hors de question que je me torture comme ça chaque semaine, autant se lancer des Doloris quotidiennement- _, ensuite j'ai eu le droit au choix des habits, soit un débardeur avec un pull fin moulant par dessus et un jean tellement slim que je ne suis pas sûre que se soit bien un jean.

Une fois habillée elles ont recommencé à torturer mes cheveux, en détachant les bigoudis, les coiffant, en vaporisant de la laque.

Puis elles m'ont maquillée.

Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de me regarder dans le miroir pendant tout ce temps, et après ça elle m'y ont autorisé.

C'était le choc.

Je n'était pas sûre d'être moi.

La jeune fille qui se trouve devant mes yeux est... Magnifique.

Ses cheveux noirs sont bouclés et tombent en cascade jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Je ne reconnais plus mes courbes, le pull les soulignent à merveille et le maquillage me donne un air irréel, le crayon et le mascara rendent mes yeux verts émeraude immenses, mes lèvres sont pulpeuses et rouges foncées.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis belle.

Je remarque que mes amies se sont mise à pleurer derrière moi, quand je leur demande ce qui ne va pas, Rose me répond: tu-tu-tu est t-t-t-ellement b-b-elle...

Puis après ça Minerva me dit qu'il faut partir parce que sinon on va être en retard pour la sortie, je commence à paniquer, puis je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Et je me vois, je suis Lily Potter, Serpentarde avant tout, Potter/Weasley après.

Quand je sors du dortoir de Lavande pour aller à la sortie les couloirs sont bondés d'élèves, et tout les regards se tournent vers moi.

J'aimerai rentrer sous terre, je baisse la tête, heureusement que Lavande me chuchote: "Tu es une Serpentarde, relêve la tête et sois fière de ce que tu es Lily, arête de te cacher et de te laisser marcher sur les pieds".

Ses paroles font mouche, n'était-ce pas ce que m'avait dit le choipeau lors de mon passage d'admission dans une maison?

Je relêve la tête et bombe le torse.

Je suis une Serpentarde.

Je suis Lily Potter.

Nous arrivons juste à Temps pour partir à Près-au-Lard, dès que nous sommes dans les calèches, Rose m'explique le programme:

Alors en premier on va te laisser dans un magasin de vêtements qui vient d'ouvrir, on demandera à la vendeuse de s'occuper de toi, pendant ce temps nous on ira faire le plein à "Farce et Attrapes", ensuite on vient te récupérer et on ira boire une bière au beurre, et après on ira faire les boutiques ensemble.

En gros je vais passer ma matinée à acheter des vêtements pendant que vous vous allez vous éclater? Lui répondis-je.

Ben... Ouais. Mais c'était le pari mon chou, et tu as perdu.

Je ne dis plus rien du voyage, trop dégoûtée pour parler.

C'est pas juste, j'espère au moins que la vendeuse va être sympa, puis avec un peu de chance, en entendant mon nom elle va tomber dans les pommes et je pourrais me sauver.

Avec un peu de chance...

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand, en arrivant à la boutique je trouve une vendeuse grognon à la caisse, les filles lui explique le problème et me laisse.

Traîtres, je m'en souviendrai.

La vendeuse me regarde de haut en bas en faisant une drôle de tête, puis elle dit:

Je m'attendais à pire. Bon, je vais te donner des habits, tu les essaies un par un et tu viens me montrer, et on triche pas.

Aussitôt dit, elle m'attrape le bras et m'emmène dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle me fait passer tellement de vêtements que je n'en voie plus le bout, au bout d'un moment elle lance:

Tu as choisis quoi?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je dis:

Tout.

Très bon choix.

Evidemment que c'est un bon choix, pour elle en tout cas, le prix reviens à tellement cher que je lui donne une poignée de pièce en disant:

Gardez la monnaie.

Non mais sérieux, c'est ça sa technique, assommer ses clients avec des vêtements?

Pfff foutue vendeuse.

Foutue journée...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez moi vos avis, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des reproches (ou des compliments) à me faire, ça fait avancer...

Bisous à Tous!


End file.
